Gracias Charlie
by LilyHale
Summary: Mientras está en la sala de espera del hospital, Carlisle recuerda el mejor momento de su vida "Nunca voy a olvidar que gracias a él entré a esa cafetería y conocí al amor de mi vida. Gracias Charlie."


**Disclaimer:** Como todos sabemos, estos personajes pertenecen a la creativa mente de la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo soy autora de las situaciones (creo)

Este OS está escrito especialmente para Bloodymaggie81, no es tan bueno como lo que tú escribes, pero igual espero que te guste.

_Gracias Charlie_

Suspiré mientras pasaba una mano por mis ojos, realmente exhausto, por suerte ya podía ir a casa, estaba tan cansado que sería capaz de quedarme dormido de pie.

Sabía que las prácticas después de la escuela de Medicina serían difíciles, pero eso no evitaba mi sufrimiento.

-Dr. Cullen ¿ya terminó su turno?- me preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Sí Sophie, te veré hasta mañana- respondí con mis ojos casi cerrándose.

-¿Vas a conducir? Te ves muy cansado, deberías pedir a alguien que te lleve, o por lo menos tomar un café para resistir el camino hasta tu casa.- Sophie podría ser mi madre, y se preocupaba por mí como si en realidad lo fuera, era una de las razones por la que tanto cariño le tenía.

-No quiero molestar a nadie, así que creo que pasaré por un café, Charlie me habló de una cafetería muy buena que está a cinco calles de aquí, aunque no es nada imparcial, Renée trabaja ahí- dije con una sonrisa recordando la cara de enamorado de mi amigo cuando me habló por primera vez de la linda chica de la cafetería.

-Es el poder del amor, ya te veré cuando te pasé a ti.

-De acuerdo- dije más dormido que despierto-, tengo que dejarte Sophie, mañana retomamos la plática.

-Claro, conduce con cuidado y saluda a Charlie de mi parte.

-Está bien, adiós- dije saliendo del hospital.

Charlie y yo compartimos una pequeña casa, a las afueras del pueblo. El hospital al que me enviaron después de graduarme fue el hospital de Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington muy alejado de mi hogar en Nueva York, cuando les comenté a mis padres, mamá comenzó a buscar para mí una casa en la que pudiera entrar sin problemas una familia de 6, pero le dije que esta era mi oportunidad para ser un poco más independiente, siempre he gozado de los privilegios que otorga el dinero de mi familia, pero ahora quería algo diferente, quería poder pagar mis necesidades con el sueldo que obtendría gracias a mi esfuerzo, lo único que conservé fue el auto que me obsequiaron por graduarme de la universidad.

Seguramente suena como un adolescente rebelde, pero ese no era el caso, lo que yo quería era que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, que supieran que soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo, y ellos lo entendieron perfectamente.

Fue difícil encontrar un lugar que me gustara y que se adecuara a mi presupuesto, finalmente llegué a una pequeña casa que según me habían dicho estaba en renta, aunque justo al mismo tiempo que yo llegó otro chico, Charlie Swan, recién graduado de la academia de policía, y también estaba interesado en vivir ahí. Llegamos a un acuerdo, los dos ocuparíamos la casa y nos haríamos cargo de los gastos, tanto del alquiler como de la comida y servicios básicos, eso era un gran alivio, ya que según mis cálculos, con mi sueldo y viviendo solo muy apenas completaría para todo lo necesario.

Charlie es un gran amigo, es algo tímido, y aunque no le gusta demostrar mucho lo que siente, creo que hemos forjado una buena amistad.

Hace dos meses Charlie llegó a casa hablando sobre esta hermosa chica que había conocido en la cafetería cerca del hospital. Era extraño tener a Charlie todo el día hablando tan entusiasmado sobre alguien, y es aún más extraño que eso siga después de todo este tiempo.

Sophie tiene razón, mi amigo está locamente enamorado, lo que no puedo comprender es que no se anime a hablar con esa chica, invitarla a salir.

Conduje lentamente desde el hospital hasta la cafetería, estaba tan cansado que podría provocar un accidente si aceleraba a mi ritmo normal, bajé del auto y entré al pequeño establecimiento.

Era un lugar acogedor, y muy luminoso, gracias a una gran ventana junto a la puerta, había sillas y sofás para los clientes, incluso había un estante con varios libros, y olía delicioso, creo que ese café que tenía pensado pasaría a ser un desayuno completo.

Caminé algo distraído hacia una de las mesas junto al gran ventanal, tal vez podría dormir cinco minutos mientras esperaba mi café, iba pensando en eso cuando sentí que choqué con alguien, seguido del sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Giré hacia abajo y vi a una chica en el suelo recogiendo los pedazos de lo seguramente un minuto antes eran varias tazas de café.

-Disculpa, no te vi, te ayudo con eso- dije mientras me inclinaba y trataba de levantar los más trozos de vidrio posibles.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras giraba para verme.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí a Charlie, cuando vi los preciosos ojos verdes de la chica frente a mí supe que no podría pensar en otra cosa durante mucho tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

-Yo soy Esme, gracias por tu ayuda, si quieres pasar a sentarte, en un momento iré a tomar tu orden.

Fui directo hacia la mesa que había visto momentos antes, pensando en esa chica, Esme. Nunca me había enamorado, había tenido algunas citas durante la universidad, pero nunca llegaba a una segunda con ninguna de ellas, no es que las chicas tuvieran algo malo, es que aún no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, por eso me parecía tan extraño que sólo con ver los ojos de esta chica pareciera como si todo estuviera bien.

-¿Disculpa?- escuché su voz a mi lado, por lo visto me había quedado en mi mundo.

-Sí, lo siento, creo que tomaré un café americano y un trozo de pastel de fresas.

-Muy bien, enseguida lo traigo.

Después de ese día, volví a diario por dos meses, sólo para verla a ella. Habíamos tenido la oportunidad de platicar en algunas ocasiones, y había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Esme. Sabía que trabajaba en esa cafetería porque su tía era la dueña y no podía pagarle a alguien más, por eso ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle por la mitad del sueldo, sabía también que el pastel de fresas que tanto me gustó el primer día y que siempre pedía lo hacía ella, que era decoradora de interiores pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de trabajar en un lugar pequeño como Forks, que era hija única, aunque siempre deseó poder tener hermanos pequeños de los cuales cuidar, que era una chica que amaba el romance, que su película favorita era _Love Story_, con Ryan O'Neal, y que le encantaba la actuación de Heath Ledger canta en _10 cosas que odio de ti._

Me tomó 6 meses tener el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, pero a partir de ese momento nunca más nos separamos. Nos casamos después de 3 años, y 4 meses después me dio una de las mejores noticias que he recibido.

-¿Qué te dijo papi?- preguntó la pequeña Alice, mi nena de 5 años.

-Que iba a nacer tu hermano Emmett cariño, fue una de las mejores noticias, 2 años después me dijo que venías tú en camino, y hace 9 meses nos dijo de tu hermanito ¿recuerdas?

-Si papi, pero ¿cuándo vamos a poder verlos?

Estaba en el hospital con Emmett y Alice, nuestros hijos, esperando que el doctor saliera y nos avisara que podíamos pasar a ver a Esme y al nuevo bebé.

Charlie se casó con Renée 4 años después de mi boda con Esme, y ahora tenían una pequeña muy linda llamada Isabella, seguimos siendo amigos después de todos estos años, nunca voy a olvidar que gracias a él entré a esa cafetería y conocí al amor de mi vida. Gracias Charlie.

¡Hola! Me alegra que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí, la verdad empecé este OS con muchas ideas que me abandonaron al final, de todas formas espero que les guste.

Se aceptan comentarios, gracias por leer.

Lily Hale


End file.
